Bez przewrotu/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym prezes Barbicane mówi tylko tyle, ile mu powiedzieć wypada. W dniu 22 grudnia wszyscy należący do składki na rzecz Stowarzyszenia „Barbicane and Co.” zostali wezwani na ogólne zebranie. Jako miejsce zebrania się oznaczono salony Klubu Strzeleckiego, mieszczące się w hotelu Union-square. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie mogły one pomieścić tłumu niezliczonego akcyonaryuszów. Ale czy sposób jest odbyć meeting na dworze, na jednym z placów Baltimore, w porze, w której termometr opada o dziesięć stopni poniżej zera? Obszerny przysionek Klubu Strzeleckiego był zazwyczaj – zapewne pamiętają o tem czytelnicy – ozdobiony działami rozmaitego kalibru, świadczącemi o szlachetnem powołaniu jego członków. Wyglądał on jak prawdziwe muzeum artyleryi. Przytem meble, tak stołki jak stoły, fotele jak sofy, przypominały swą formą dziwaczną te narzędzia mordercze, które posłały do lepszego świata tylu zacnych ludzi, pragnących najgoręcej umrzeć nieinaczej jak ze starości. Otóż tedy w dniu owego zebrania powynoszono te drogocenne sprzęty. Prezes Barbicane bowiem nie wojennemu, ale przemysłowo-pokojowemu zgromadzeniu miał przewodniczyć. Trzeba było usunąć zwyczajne umeblowanie, by zrobić miejsce dla licznych akcyonaryuszów, zbiegających się ze wszystkich punktów Stanów Zjednoczonych. W przysionku, jak również w przyległych salonach, pchano się, tłoczono, duszono, że już nie wspomnimy o tłumie, którego koniec sięgał samego środka Union-square’u. Samo się przez się rozumie, że członkowie Klubu Strzeleckiego, którzy najpierwsi podpisali się na składkę dla nowego Stowarzyszenia, zajmowali miejsca w pobliżu biura. Pomiędzy nimi wyróżniały się oblicza tryumfujące i rozpromienione pułkownika Bloomsberry, Tom’a Hunter o drewnianych nogach, i ich kolegi, fertycznego Bilsby. Wygodny fotel był z przynależną galanteryą zachowany dla mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt, która, co prawda, miałaby prawo, będąc w znaczniejszej części właścicielką nieruchomości podbiegunowej, zasiąść tuż obok prezesa Barbicane. Tłum kobiet, należących do wszystkich warstw społeczeństwa, mienił się różnemi barwami kapeluszy, upstrzonych kwiatami piór najdziwaczniejszych, wstęg najróżnokolorowszych, i cały ten tłum hałaśliwy tłoczył się pod oszklonem sklepieniem przysionka. Wogóle, a przynajmniej w ogromnej większości, akcyonaryusze, obecni na tem zebraniu, mogli być uważani nietylko jako stronnicy, ale jako przyjaciele osobiści członków Rady administracyjnej. Zrobimy tu maleńką uwagę. Delegaci europejscy, to jest: szwedzki, duński, angielski, holenderski i ruski, zajmowali miejsca wyłącznie dla nich przeznaczone, a jeśli należeli do tego zebrania, to dlatego, że każdy z nich zakupił pewną liczbę akcyj, co mu dawało prawo do rady. Tak jak byli jednomyślnymi w pragnieniu nabycia krajów podbiegunowych, tak teraz również jednomyślnie pragnęli wyszydzić nabywców. Można łatwo wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo byli ciekawi usłyszeć to, co prezes Barbicane miał na zebraniu oznajmić interesowanym. Wiadomość ta miała bezwątpienia rzucić światło na środki, obmyślane w celu dostania się do bieguna północnego. W tem bowiem leżała największa trudność, stokroć większa od samego eksploatowania kopalni węgla. Jeżeli znajdzie się jaki zarzut do zrobienia, delegaci: Eryk Baldenak, Borys Karkow, Jakób Jansen, Jan Harald, nie omieszkają zabrać głos. Ze swej strony major Donellan, namawiany przez Deana Toodrink, postara się przyprzeć do muru współzawodnika swego, Impeya Barbicane. Była ósma godzina wieczorem. Przysionek, salony, dziedzińce Klubu Strzeleckiego błyszczały światłem żyrandoli Edisona. Od chwili otwarcia podwoi, oblężonych przez publiczność, gwar rozpraw nie ustawał ani na chwilę. Wszystko jednak uciszyło się, skoro odźwierny oznajmił przybycie Rady administracyjnej. Tam, na estradzie, przybranej w draperye, za stołem, przykrytym ciemnem suknem, zasiadł pod samem światłem żyrandola prezes Barbicane, sekretarz J. T. Maston i kolega ich, kapitan Nicholl. Potrójne „hurra!” zagrzmiało pod sklepieniem przysionka, rozlegając się aż w przyległe ulice. J. T. Maston i kapitan Nicholl zasiedli uroczyście, w pełni sławy. Wówczas prezes Barbicane, który stał dotąd, włożył rękę lewą do kieszeni, prawą za kamizelkę i w te słowa przemówił: „Szanowni akcyonaryusze i akcyonaryuszki! „Rada administracyjna North Polar Practical Association zgromadziła was w salach Klubu Strzeleckiego celem udzielenia wam ważnej wiadomości. „Dowiedzieliście się z piśmiennej szermierki dzienników, że celem naszego nowego Stowarzyszenia jest wyzyskanie pokładów węgla ziemnego przy biegunie północnym, i na te pokłady otrzymaliśmy koncesyę rządu związkowego. Posiadłość ta, nabyta na publicznej sprzedaży, jest udziałem właścicieli interesu, o którym mowa. Fundusze, oddane im do rozporządzenia, a zebrane składką, ukończoną w dniu 11 grudnia zeszłego roku, stawiają ich w możności uorganizowania tego przedsięwzięcia, którego korzyści wyniosą procent, jakiego po dziś dzień nie przyniosła jeszcze ani jedna operacya handlowa lub przemysłowa.” W tem miejscu dały się słyszeć szmery zadowolenia, które na chwilę przerwały wylew krasomówczej werwy przemawiającego. „Jest wam wiadomem – ciągnął dalej, – co nas naprowadziło na przypuszczenie istnienia obfitych pokładów węgla ziemnego, a może nawet słoniowej kości kopalnej, w strefach podbiegunowych. Dokumenty, ogłoszone przez dzienniki świata całego, nie pozwalają na najmniejszą wątpliwość co do istnienia tych pokładów. „Otóż tedy, moi panowie, węgiel ziemny jest źródłem i podstawą całego tegoczesnego przemysłu. Nie mówiąc już o węglu, zużywanym na opał lub na wyprodukowanie pary i elektryczności, czyż zdołam wyliczyć rozmaite produkty, jakie mu zawdzięczamy? farby: czerwoną, mchową, indygo, karminową; perfumy wanilii, gorzkich migdałów, gwoździkowe, winter-green, anyżowe, kamforowe, macierzankowe, heliotropowe; kwas salicylowy, antipirynę, benzynę, naftalinę, taninę, saccharinę, smołę, asfalt, żywicę, oliwę do smarowania kół, pokost i t.d., i t.d.” Wyrecytowawszy to wszystko jednym tchem, mówca zaczerpnął płucami powietrza, jak zdyszany szybkobiegacz, który staje w biegu na chwilę, by nabrać tchu. Potem ciągnął dalej: „Jest rzeczą pewną, że węgiel ziemny, ta materya cenna ponad wszystko, wyczerpie się w czasie niedalekim wskutek niepomiernego jej zużywania. Nim pięćset lat upłynie, kopalnie węgla, obecnie eksploatowane, opróżnią się całkowicie.” – Nie wystarczą one i na trzysta lat! – zawołał jeden ze słuchaczy. – Ani nawet na dwieście! – dodał drugi. „Czy czas ten nadejdzie prędzej, czy później – mówił dalej prezes Barbicane, – my wystawmy sobie, że zbraknie nam węgla przed końcem dziewiętnastego wieku, i usiłujmy odkryć nowe jego pokłady.” Tu nastąpiła przerwa, dozwalająca słuchaczom nastawić dobrze uszu, a następnie dalszy ciąg zaczętej przemowy: „Dlatego to, szanowni panowie i panie, powstańmy i pędźmy do północnego bieguna.” Publiczność poruszyła się, powstała, gotowa pakować się w drogę, jak gdyby prezes Barbicane miał tuż pod ręką okręt, udający się w kraje północne. Uwaga, rzucona głosem cierpkim a donośnym przez majora Donellan, powstrzymała ten ruch, cechujący zarówno zapał jak nierozwagę. – Nim odbijecie od lądu – rzekł, – pozwolę sobie zadać pytanie: w jaki sposób zamierzacie się dostać do bieguna? Czy czasem nie wodą? – Ani wodą, ani ziemią, ani powietrzem – odpowiedział ze słodyczą prezes Barbicane. Zgromadzenie usiadło, miotane łatwą do zrozumienia ciekawością. „Nie jest to dla was tajemnicą – prawił dalej mówca, – jakie robiono usiłowania celem dostania się do tego niedostępnego punktu ziemskiej półkuli. Wszelako uważam za stosowne przypomnieć wam to w krótkości. Będzie to oddaniem hołdu winnego śmiałym pionierom, którzy wyszli zwycięzko, lub zginęli w tych nadludzkich wyprawach.” W tem miejscu szmer pochwalny dał się słyszeć w całem zgromadzeniu. „W 1845 roku – mówił dalej prezes Barbicane – anglik Jan Franklin w trzeciej wycieczce na okrętach Erebus i Terror, której celem było przedostanie się do bieguna, Jan Franklin, powtarzam, zapuszcza się w okolice północne i ginie bez wieści. „W 1854 roku amerykanin Kane i jego porucznik Morton puszczają się odważnie na poszukiwanie Jana Franklina. Powracają cali z wyprawy, ale bez okrętu Advance, który zaginął wśród lodowisk. „W roku 1859 anglik Mac Clintock odnajduje dokument, z którego dowiaduje się, że nie pozostała ani jedna dusza żyjąca z załogi Erebusa i Terrora. „W roku 1860 amerykanin Hayes wyrusza z Bostonu na statku United-States, przepływa poza ośmdziesiąty pierwszy równoleżnik i powraca w r. 1862, nie zdoławszy dostać się wyżej, pomimo bohaterskich usiłowań swych towarzyszy. „W roku 1869 kapitanowie Koldervey i Hegemann, obaj niemcy, wyruszają z Bremerhaven na okrętach Hansa i Germania. Hansa, zmiażdżona przez lodowiska, tonie cokolwiek poniżej siedmdziesiątego pierwszego stopnia szerokości, a załoga zawdzięcza swe ocalenie jedynie szalupom, które jej ułatwiają przedostanie się na wybrzeża Grenlandyi. Pomyślniejszym jest los Germanii, która powraca do portu Bremerhaven, nie zdoławszy wszakże przepłynąć poza siedmdziesiąty siódmy równoleżnik. „W roku 1871 kapitan Hall odpływa z New-Yorku na statku Polaris. W cztery miesiące potem ten odważny marynarz umiera z wycieńczenia i trudów podczas ciężkiej zimy. W rok potem Polaris, pchany lodowiskami, ginie, rozbity przez kołyszące się kry, nie wzniósłszy się nawet do ośmdziesiątego drugiego stopnia szerokości. Ośmnastu ludzi z załogi, odpłynąwszy pod rozkazami porucznika Tyson na tratwie z lodu, pchanej falami oceanu, dostają się żywi do lądu. Trzynastu ludzi, pozostałych na parowcu, ginie wraz z nim. „W roku 1875 anglik Nares opuszcza Portsmouth na okrętach Alerte i Découverte. Podczas tej pamiętnej wyprawy, w której załoga staków rozłożyła zimowe kwatery pomiędzy ośmdziesiątym drugim i ośmdziesiątym trzecim równoleżnikiem, kapitan Markham, posuwając się w kierunku północy, stanął o czterysta tylko mil (740 kilometrów) od bieguna północnego, dokąd nie dostał się przed nim żaden żywy człowiek. „W roku 1879 nasz znakomity rodak i współobywatel Gordon Bennett…” W tem miejscu potrójne hurra zagrzmiało na cześć „znakomitego współobywatela”, redaktora „New York Heralda.” „… uzbraja statek Jeannette i powierza go dowództwu komendanta De Long, należącego do rodziny pochodzenia francuzkiego. Jeannette wyrusza z San Francisco z trzydziestu trzema ludźmi, przepływa cieśninę Behringa, ujęta jest pomiędzy ławy lodowe na wysokości wyspy Herald i zatapia się w morzu na wysokości wyspy Bennett, mniej więcej przy siedmdziesiątym siódmym równoleżniku. Załoga nie widzi przed sobą innego środka ocalenia, jak skierować się na południe w czółenkach, ocalonych od rozbicia i ciągnionych po wierzchu ław lodowych. Głód i zimno dziesiątkują ich. Komendant De Long umiera w październiku. Znaczna liczba jego towarzyszy ginie również i zaledwie dwunastu powraca z wyprawy. „Nakoniec w roku 1881 amerykanin Greely wyrusza z portu Saint-Jean w Nowej Ziemi na parowcu Proteusz, celem zaprowadzenia stacyi w zatoce Lady Franklin, na ziemi Granta, cokolwiek niżej ośmdziesiątego drugiego stopnia. Tam to założono fortecę Conger. Ztamtąd śmiali, zahartowani na zimno podróżnicy udają się na zachód i północ zatoki. Porucznik Lockwood wraz z towarzyszem Brainardem w maju 1882 roku wznoszą się aż do ośmdziesiątego trzeciego stopnia, prześcigając kapitana Markhama o kilka mil. „Jest to najdalszy po dziś dzień doścignięty punkt. Jest to Ultima Thule kartografii podbiegunowej!” W tem miejscu zagrzmiały hurra na cześć podróżników amerykańskich. „Ale – ciągnął dalej prezes Barbicane – wyprawa ta miała się nieszczęśliwie zakończyć. Proteusz tonie, a dwudziestu czterech osadników Północy skazanych jest na najstraszniejszą niedolę. Doktór Pavy, francuz rodem, i wielu innych giną marnie. Greely, któremu przychodzi w pomoc Thétis w 1883 r., przywozi z powrotem zaledwie sześciu towarzyszy. Jeden z bohaterów, porucznik Lockwood, ginie również, przydając jeszcze jedno nazwisko do bolesnej martyrologii tych krain.” Tym razem milczenie pełne poszanowania przyjęło słowa prezesa Barbicane, którego wzruszenie podzielało całe zgromadzenie. Prezes mówił dalej donośnym głosem: „Tak więc, pomimu tylu poświęceń i takiej odwagi, ośmdziesiąty czwarty równoleżnik nie został ani razu przekroczony. A nawet ośmielę się twierdzić, że nie stanie się to nigdy przy pomocy środków, dotychczas używanych, czy to okrętami, dla dostania się do ław lodowych, czy to tratwami, dla przesuwania się po nich. Nie jest danem człowiekowi narażać się bezkarnie na takie niebezpieczeństwa, znosić takie obniżenie temperatury. Innych dróg trzeba spróbować, chcąc zdobyć biegun północny.” Znać było po drżeniu, wstrząsającem słuchaczy, że nadeszła chwila, w której wiadomość najbardziej ich interesująca, tajemnica najgorączkowiej a bezskutecznie zgłębiana, miała im być objawioną. – Jakże się pan do tego weźmiesz, mój panie? – spytał ironicznie delegat Anglii. – Za dziesięć minut dowiesz się o tem, majorze Donellan – odpowiedział prezes Barbicane, – i dodam jeszcze – mówił, zwracając się do akcyonaryuszów: – Miejcie w nas ufność, panowie, gdyż promotorzy tego przedsiębiorstwa są to ci sami, którzy, wyruszywszy w pocisku walcowato-konicznym…” – Walcowato-komicznym! – zawołał złośliwie Dean Toodrink. „… odważyli się jechać na księżyc…” – Z którego, jak widzimy, powrócili! – dodał sekretarz majora Donellan, którego nieprzyzwoite obserwacye wywołały powszechne oburzenie. Ale prezes Barbicane wzruszył ramionami i prawił dalej głosem pewnym: „Tak jest, za dziesięć minut, panowie i panie, dowiecie się, o co chodzi!” Szmer, złożony z przeciągłych oh! eh! i ach! przyjął to oświadczenie. W istocie, zdawało się, że mówca powiedział do swych słuchaczy: „Nim dziesięć minut minie, znajdziemy się u bieguna.” Mówił dalej w tych słowach: „Ale najpierw zadajmy sobie pytanie: czy to ląd stały stanowi tę północną pokrywę ziemi? Czy nie jest to czasem morze, a komendant Nares czy nie miał czasem słuszności, nazywając ją „morzem paleokrystycznem”, to jest morzem dawnych lodów? Na to pytanie odpowiadam: Nie, nie jesteśmy tego zdania, nie sądzimy, aby tak było.” – Takie twierdzenie nie jest wystarczającem! – zawołał Eryk Baldenak. – W kwestyi tej nie należy „sądzić”, ale być pewnym… „A więc jesteśmy pewni, odpowiem memu niecierpliwemu współzawodnikowi. Tak jest. Nie jest to morze, lecz grunt stały, który nabyło Stowarzyszenie North Polar Practical Association i którego obecnie, gdy został własnością Stanów Zjednoczonych, żadna potencya europejska nie zdoła im wydrzeć!” Daje się słyszeć szmer na ławach, zajmowanych przez delegatów Starego Świata. – To mi dopiero nabytek!… Dziura pełna wody… miednica… której niezdolni jesteście wypróżnić! – zawołał Dean Toodrink. Koledzy przytakiwali mu szmerem zadowolenia. „Nie, moi panowie – odparł z żywością prezes Barbicane. – Tam się znajduje ląd, ląd stały, płaszczyzna, która się wznosi… może jak pustynia Gobi w Azyi środkowej… o trzy lub cztery kilometry ponad powierzchnię morza. To, co powiadam, zostało łatwo i logicznie wywnioskowane z obserwacyj, robionych na okolicach graniczących, których kraje podbiegunowe są niejako przedłużeniem. W swych podróżach celem zwiedzenia tych stron Nordenskjöld, Peary, Maaignard sprawdzili, że Grenlandya, to jest powierzchnia jej, wznosi się coraz bardziej, idąc w kierunku północy. O sto sześćdziesiąt kilometrów ku środkowi, idąc od wyspy Diskö, wysokość powierzchni jest na dwa tysiące trzysta metrów. Otóż ze względu na te spostrzeżenia, tudzież ze względu na rozmaite płody, tak zwierzęce, jak roślinne, znajdywane w odwiecznych skorupach lodowych, jak naprzykład szkielety mastodontów, kły i zęby słoniowe, pnie drzew szyszkowatych, można twierdzić napewno, że ląd ten był niegdyś ziemią żyzną, zamieszkaną przez zwierzęta napewno, przez ludzi prawdopodobnie. Zostały tam zagrzebane gęste lasy z czasów przedhistorycznych, zamienione obecnie na pokłady węgla ziemnego, które nie omieszkamy wydobyć. Tak! to, co rozciąga się wkoło bieguna, jest lądem stałym, lądem, nietkniętym nogą ludzką, lądem, na którym zatkniemy wkrótce flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki północnej. Grzmot oklasków. Skoro ostatnie echa ucichły w dalekich zakrętach skweru Union, usłyszano piskliwy dyszkant majora Donellan. Oto co mówił on: – Upłynęło już siedm minut z dziesięciu, w ciągu których miałeś nas pan zaprowadzić do bieguna… – Będziemy tam za trzy minuty – odrzekł oschle prezes Barbicane. I ciągnął dalej: „Jednakże ląd ten, stanowiący nabytą przez nas nieruchomość, a wysoko wzniesiony ponad powierzchnię morza, jak to jest naszem ogólnem mniemaniem, jest okryty wiekuistemi lodami, zawalony lodowemi górami i polami, jednem słowem znajduje się w takich warunkach, że eksploatacya węgla byłaby trudną…” – Niemożliwą! – powiedział Jan Harald, podkreślając to twierdzenie wymownym ruchem. „Niemożliwą, niech i tak będzie – odpowiedział Impey Barbicane. – Otóż właśnie nasze usiłowania dążą do usunięcia tej niemożliwości. Nietylko nie będziemy potrzebowali okrętów, ani sani, by dojść do bieguna, ale, dzięki mającym być użytemi przez nas środkom, stopienie lodów dawnych i nowych dokona się jakby dotknięciem różdżki czarodziejskiej i nie będzie kosztowało ani jednego dolara z naszego kapitału, ani jednej minuty z naszej pracy.” Tu nastała cisza, jakby makiem zasiał. Słuchacze zbliżali się do chwili uroczystej, jak się elegancko wyraził Dean Toodrink, szepcząc swoje obserwacye do ucha Jakóba Jansena. „Panowie – mówił dalej prezes Klubu Strzeleckiego, – Archimedes, by ruszyć świat z posad, potrzebował tylko… punktu oparcia. Otóż ten punkt oparcia znaleźliśmy. Wielki geometra Syrakuzy szukał dźwigni… tę dźwignię my posiadamy. Jesteśmy więc w możności ruszyć z miejsca biegun… – Ruszyć z miejsca biegun!… – zawołał Eryk Baldenak. – Sprowadzić go do Ameryki!… – krzyknął Jan Harald. Zapewne prezes Barbicane nie chciał jeszcze wypowiedzieć wszystkiego, gdyż, nie odpowiadając na te wykrzykniki, mówił dalej: „Co zaś do punktu oparcia…” – Nie wymieniaj go! nie wymieniaj! – zawołał jeden z przytomnych głosem gromkim. „Co zaś do tej dźwigni…” – Zachowaj to w tajemnicy!… – krzyknęła większość zebranych widzów. „Stanie się, jak żądacie…” – odpowiedział prezes Barbicane. Można wyobrazić sobie, jak dalece odpowiedź ta podrażniła delegatów europejskich. Pomimo ich natarczywych żądań, mówca nie wyjawił sekretu. Poprzestał na dodaniu jeszcze słów paru: „Co się zaś tyczy rezultatów pracy mechanicznej, pracy, niemającej podobnej sobie w rocznikach przemysłu, a którą mamy rozpocząć i doprowadzimy do końca dzięki współudziałowi waszych kapitałów, niezwłocznie was o niej powiadomię.” – Słuchajcie!… Słuchajcie! Można wyobrazić sobie, jak słuchano! „Najprzód – mówił dalej prezes Barbicane – pomysł tego nadzwyczajnego dzieła zawdzięczamy jednemu z naszych najuczeńszych, najbardziej poświęconych, najznakomitszych kolegów. Jemu również należy się chwała za to, że obliczeniami swemi umożliwił zamienienie tego pomysłu w czyn, przejście z teoryi do praktyki, gdyż jeśli eksploatowanie pokładów węgla w krajach północnych jest igraszką, poruszenie z miejsca bieguna jest problematem, który rozwiązać mogła jedynie wyższa mechanika. Oto dlaczego zwróciliśmy się do szanownego sekretarza Klubu Strzeleckiego, pana J. T. Mastona.” – Niech żyje J. T. Maston! – krzyknęło całe zgromadzenie, zelektryzowane obecnością tej znakomitej i nadzwyczajnej osobistości. Ach! jakże rozkosznie wzruszoną była mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt oklaskami, jakie zagrzmiały na cześć sławnego matematyka, jak błogo wstrząsnęły one jej kochającem sercem! On tymczasem, pełen skromności, która go zawsze cechowała, pochylał zwolna swą głowę w prawo i w lewo, i końcem haczyka salutował rozentuzyazmowaną publiczność. „Szanowni akcyonaryusze – mówił znowu prezes Barbicane, – jeszcze podczas owego wielkiego mitingu, którym obchodziliśmy przybycie francuza Michała Ardana do Ameryki, na kilka miesięcy przed naszą wycieczką na księżyc…” Ten yankes mówił z taką prostotą o tej podróży, jakby szło o przejażdżkę z Baltimore do Nowego Yorku! „… J. T. Maston wykrzyknął: „Wynajdźmy machiny, znajdźmy punkt oparcia i wyprostujmy oś ziemi!” Otóż, wy wszyscy tu obecni, wiedzcie… Machiny odpowiednie są wynalezione, punkt oparcia odkryty: wszystkie nasze usiłowania zwrócimy do wyprostowania osi ziemskiej!” Tu nastąpiła chwila ogólnego zdumienia, na określenie którego jedni tylko francuzi mają odpowiednie ludowe orzeczenia. – Jakto!… Panu się marzy naprostować oś ziemi? – wrzasnął major Donellan. – Tak, panie – odpowiedział prezes Barbicane, – a raczej mamy sposób stworzyć nową, na której będzie odtąd odbywać się obrót dzienny… – Zmienić obrót dzienny!… – powtórzył pułkownik Karkow, którego oczy rzucały błyskawice. – Tak jest, i nie zmieniając jego trwania – odpowiedział prezes Barbicane. – Operacya, przez nas obmyślana, sprowadzi biegun teraźniejszy mniej więcej na sześćdziesiąty siódmy równoleżnik, i w tych warunkach z ziemią będzie to samo, co z planetą Jowiszem, którego oś jest prawie prostopadłą w stosunku do planu drogi, przez nią przebieganej. Otóż to poruszenie z miejsca na przestrzeń dwudziestu trzech stopni i dwudziestu ośmiu minut będzie wystarczającem, by naszej planecie dać ilość ciepła, mogącą stopić lody, nagromadzone od milionów wieków! Publiczność była w podziwieniu. Nikt nie przerywał mówcy, nikt nie myślał nawet o oklaskach. Wszyscy byli pod czarem tej idei, jednocześnie genialnej i prostej: zmienić oś, na której obraca się ziemska sferoida! Zaś europejscy delegaci byli całkiem oszołomieni, zmiażdżeni, unicestwieni – siedzieli w milczeniu, pogrążeni w zupełnem osłupieniu. Ale oklaski zabrzmiały z niesłychaną siłą, skoro prezes Barbicane zakończył swą przemowę wnioskiem, szczytnym swą prostotą: „Tak więc słońce samo podejmie się stopić lodowe góry i ławy lodowe, słońce samo umożliwi przystęp do bieguna północnego!” – A zatem – powiedział major Donellan, – ponieważ człowiek nie może dojść do bieguna, biegun sam przyjdzie do człowieka?… – Nieinaczej! – odrzekł prezes Barbicane.